Captain Phoenix
Captain Phoenix was a Clone Captain in Phoenix Company during the "Clone Wars" and served over hundred missions together with his best friend Ravi-idej, who is also his commander. During the events of "Rise of The Saboteur " they tried to make contact with the Jedi and the Repbulic while their Elite Force tried to find the "Saboteurs" amongst them. Phoenix also made a cameo appearance in the praised sequel "Rise of The Infiltrators" History Kamino Like any other Clone in the galaxy, Phoenix was bred in the growth chambers on Kamino, from the DNA of Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. He was a fast and quick learner and passed the "Citadel Test-Run" in less then a minute with his Squad. Because of his speed and red markings he wore that day, he was granted the name "Phoenix" His Clone number is TC-7140 The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Phoenix proved himself worthy of his name and became a formidable trooper on his own. He was kind and smart. He didn't care for just the misson, he cared more for those around him; his brothers, friends and the civilians they are protecting from harm. After a great space battle above the planet of Mustafar Phoenix's Cruiser was destroyed and he, together with his sqaud escaped the inferno inside an escape pod wich headed for the planet. During their way down they got shot by a Vulture Droid and they crashed landed on a small island surrounded by a lava river. Everyone had died in the crash, except for Phoenix, who, in a dire situation, fended off tons of Crab-Droids trying to kill him. The Space battle where he came from was so intense he could watch it play out from the surface of the planet itself. Then... everything stopped and a Republic Patrol came looking for survivors on the planet's surface. Phoenix was the only one found. His deeds were taken into consideration and greeatly admired by Ravi-Idej and Jedi General Zhan Fray, who earned him a promotion to "Captain" and gave him the name "Phoenix" Ravi was so impressed by Phoenix's actions he couldn't stop but hang out with the trooper. At first Phoenix found it weird and annoying at times, but quickly realised he was being admired for a reason. Ravi didn't want to be stuck aboard a Jedi Cruiser doing computer and maintanence work. Instead he wants to help down the battlefield and save lives. Phoenix secretly sneaked Ravi into one of his ground missions once and it was a succes! Fray was furious when he found out, but allowed Ravi and Phoenix to continue they're good work. So began one of the strongest friendships one can only imagine. Rise of The Saboteurs ''See: Rise of The Saboteurs#Ravi And Clone Captain Phoenix Subplot '' Phoenix was one of Ravi-idej's closest friends and helped him along during their difficult struggle to find the Scum and make contact with the Republic to leave Morzux. In the end during the climatic battle with Siem Blackrim Phoenix was killed. His funeral was held quickly after. Rise of The Infiltrators Captain Phoenix appeared briefly in the dark sequel "Rise of The Infiltrators" as a Force spirit in one of Ravi-idej's Force visions. He was accompanied by Jedi Master Zhan Fray (and The Fire Skeleton in the Extended Edition) Together they tried to convice Ravi that hope has left him yet and that there is still a change for himself to redeem him. These ideas were constantely phrased by Zhan as 'Rise' Meaning Ravi needs to rise out of his personal darkness if he wants to be able to find redemption for himself. Phoenix and Zhan dissappeared again after the vision was over and Ravi woke up. This was the last time Ravi ever met his best friend. Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Clones Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Unplayable character